Pink's Secret
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kimberly comes back to Angel Grove and explains the reason behind the letter.
1. Arrival

PINK'S SECRET

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

Kimberly Ann Hart drove up to the Angel Grove Youth Center commonly known as _Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar_, in a pink car. Her glossy brown hair had been strategically brushed to cover the right side of her face.

"Man, I hope the others aren't in there. I really don't want to face them," she sighed. And she was sure Tommy wanted nothing to do with her either. It was actually better that way. She wouldn't have to explain anything. The girl parked her car and walked in.

"Kimberly," Ernie said happily when he saw the girl walking up.

"Hey, Ernie," Kimberly greeted cheerfully.

"Let me guess: Strawberry Smoothie?" Ernie asked.

"Ha, ha. You know it," Kimberly laughed. The man went to make the smoothie. Meanwhile, the Zeo Rangers were in the middle of a picnic in the park.

"This is great," Rocky DeSantos stated. He was Zeo Ranger 3 Blue.

"It sure is," Tommy Oliver responded. He was Zeo Ranger 5, the Red Ranger and leader of the team.

"Just some time to ourselves. I love it," Katherine "Kat" Hillard added. She had the power of Zeo Ranger 1, Pink.

"I still can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Adam Park, Zeo Ranger 4, Green, stated

"What's the matter? Did you have a date?" quipped Tanya Sloan. As Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, the girl was the newest addition to the Power Ranger Team.

"Come on, guys. Leave him alone," Jason Scott scolded. Tommy glanced at his friend, who was currently the Gold Ranger.

"You okay? You seem a little concerned," he stated.

"I'm fine. Emily's just been having some trouble with her old crowd," was the response.

"Well, if she needs our help, we're willing," Billy Cranston told him.

"Thanks, Billy," Jason grinned. Eventually, they were done.

"Great! Now for the youth center," Rocky enthused. The others laughed. Minutes later, the Rangers plus Billy walked into the youth center.

"Kim?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"When did she get back?" Kat wondered. They watched as she laid some money on the counter, and then turned to go. Seeing the others, she froze. For a moment, her eyes locked with Tommy. She couldn't breathe! The ex-Power Ranger took a deep breath, and then walked towards the door.

"Kim?" Tommy queried.

"I'll catch you guys later," Kimberly stated, not looking at anybody. Before they could stop her, she continued out.

"What's wrong with **her**?" Rocky asked.

"Who was that?" Tanya wondered.

"Kimberly Hart," Billy replied.

"Is she always that unfriendly?" Tanya asked.

"No. That was weird," Tommy answered.

"Totally. That wasn't like her," Jason agreed. Tommy went outside. However, she had already left.

"Dang it," he said softly. The next day, Kimberly sat on a park swing and half-heartedly pushed herself. Her hair still covered the right side of her face.

"Hey," a voice greeted. Surprised, she turned around.

"Jason?" she queried. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly wondered.

"That's a long story. Basically, the Zeo Rangers had a Gold Ranger ally, but he split into three separate people, so they needed someone to harness the Gold Powers. Billy tried it, but he was rejected, so Tommy came and got me," Jason replied.

"Gee, that wasn't very long," Kimberly quipped.

"So, Kim. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Just wanted to come home," Kimberly replied. Jason frowned, noting the change in her demeanor.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she responded coolly.

"Listen, if you miss Tommy---" he began.

"I **don**'**t**," she interrupted angrily. "Breaking up with Tommy was the best decision I ever made. I was able to focus again."

"Kim," her friend said.

"Jason, just leave me alone!" the girl cried, standing up. Before he could stop her, she took off. Jason sighed and went to the youth center where the other Rangers had gathered.

"What's the matter, man?" Tommy wondered.

"I think there's something wrong with Kimberly," Jason replied. He explained what had transpired between them. Tommy frowned.

"This isn't like her," he stated.

"Who is Kimberly anyways?" Tanya questioned.

"Kimberly was the original Pink Ranger. She left to pursue a position in the Pan Globals and I replaced her," Katherine explained. "But she's never been like this before," she continued.

"Yeah. I wonder what's buggin' her," Jason mused.


	2. Truth

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

As the days went by, the gang tried to talk to her, but she went out of her way to avoid them. However, one day Jason managed to corner her.

"Kim, we need to talk," he stated.

"Not now, Jason," she responded.

"Yes, now," he insisted. Before she could reply, a six-tone beep was heard.

"You're being called," she smirked. With a sigh, Jason raised his wrist to speak into the communicator.

"On my way," he stated. Then, he disappeared in a flash of black. Kimberly took the opportunity to hurry away. The latest warrior in the Mondo and Machina's army proved to be quite the fighter, but the Rangers finally managed to defeat him.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find Kimberly," the Gold Ranger suggested.

"Right," the others agreed. They teleported to different sections of Angel Grove. Minutes later, after a fruitless search, they all met up at the youth center.

"Nobody found her?" Jason asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

"Do you have any idea where she could've gone?" Rocky queried. Jason shook his head.

"I think **I** do," Tommy stated. "I'll be back," he continued. Then, he walked off. Kimberly was staring at the lake when she heard footsteps.

"Go away, Jason," she snapped.

"I'm not Jason," a voice chuckled.

"You go away too," was her angry response.

"Kimberly, look at me. Please," Tommy requested. Unable to help herself, Kimberly did so. "Kimberly, if you don't love me anymore, just tell me yourself," he pleaded.

"I..." Kimberly's voice faltered.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I had to break up with you," Kimberly told him tearfully.

"Why? Why would you have to break up with me?" Tommy questioned.

"Because you would hate me," Kimberly replied.

"Kim, I would **never**," Tommy told her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tommy, please don't touch me!" she exclaimed, thrusting him back.

"Kim," he said in hurt surprise. She had never acted this way before. The girl turned around. Something wet touched her lids and she realized she had begun to cry.

"Kimberly what is it?" he asked in concern.

"You can't want me. Not like this," she sobbed.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Dirty," she answered.

"Dirty? Wha---" Tommy began to ask. Then, it clicked. "Kimberly, were you raped?" he queried, turning her around. Crying, she nodded.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy breathed, drawing her into a hug. For a long while, he just held her as she cried.

"Now, what happened?" he asked finally, as he held her away from his body so that that they were facing each other.

"It was after a practice and I was walking home. This guy came up behind me and I tried to fight. And he did **this** to me," she answered, pushing back her hair. Tommy inhaled sharply as he saw the deep scars running across the right side of her cheek.

"Oh, Kimberly. My poor, beautiful Kimberly. I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Tommy, I was scared. I was confused. I didn't want you to know," she sobbed.

"Kim, we've got to tell the others. They'll want to know," he reminded her.

"No! No! Tommy! No!" Kimberly protested.

"Kimberly, you can't keep this a secret!" Tommy told her.

"I don't want them to know!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Kim, you have to tell them," Tommy insisted. The girl sighed.

"I---I know. And they deserve to know," she agreed softly. With that, they walked back to the youth center.

"There they are," Rocky stated. Billy, Adam, Tanya, Katherine, and Jason followed his gaze to see Kimberly and Tommy walk into the youth center. When they got closer, they could see that the girl had been crying.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Katherine asked in concern. She shook her head.

"What happened?" Jason questioned.

"I was raped," Kimberly quietly told them.


	3. Reaction

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

Jason, Katherine, Billy, Tanya, Rocky and Adam stared at Kimberly, hoping that they had heard her wrong. But it was evident from the look of distress on her face that they hadn't.

"Raped?" Rocky finally echoed. Kimberly nodded.

"That's why I sent the letter. I didn't want any of you knowing," she replied.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Katherine suggested quietly. The group went over to a table.

"Now, tell us what happened," Jason instructed.

"It was after a practice and I was walking home. A guy attacked from behind and when I tried to fight, he slashed my face," Kimberly told them, brushing back her hair so that they all could see the gashes. Jason clenched his fists and his dark eyes smoldered. The others looked as equally angry.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Adam wondered.

"Because I felt weak," Kimberly replied. She held up a hand to curb any arguments. "I mean, I was a Power Ranger who could take on intergalactic space aliens, but I couldn't even fight off a human attacker? It just felt so pathetic," she continued. Then, looking at Tommy. "Besides, I wasn't sure if...if Tommy could even look at me if he knew."

"Kim, of course I can look at you. Nothing could ever change that," Tommy assured.

"What happened to the guy who attacked you?" Tanya asked.

"He got a half a year in jail," Kimberly reported.

"That's it?" Rocky growled.

"Most unusual," Billy commented darkly.

"Yeah. Well, there's nothing we can do," Kimberly replied.

"Why did he get such a light sentence?" Tanya wondered.

"He was on the men's gymnastics team. He was really good. Really popular," Kimberly replied bitterly.

"If I had been there..." Jason's threat trailed off.

"Was there a special reason that you came here Kimberly?" Katherine queried gently.

"Coach Schmidt thought it'd be best if I continued my recovery in a place that felt safe for me," Kimberly explained.

"I'm glad you chose Angel Grove," Tommy murmured.

"Stay here with me a while?" Kimberly requested.

"For as long as you need us," Jason answered for them all. He put his hand over hers and the others followed suit.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

if you or someone is raped, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
